monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverdrone
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Hi there Silverdrone you are asking how do you find me on FB? You'll need a FB account(i hope you've had one) then type my name you should see a guy wearing a blue shirt ,lotsa pimples and wearing a shoulder bag. Hello I'm sorry I didn't have one and if i have one i don't know how to use it. Anyways, I didn't understand what do you mean by "can you give our sve game data of MHFU?". Having problems? Well, well... Silverdrone, I never knew that you are about to kill a LaoS now! Anyways, Are you playing Unite or MHF2? To get a Lao Shan's Claw, you just need to attack its legs( and his shoulders, to break them, you'll need to make him stagger TWICE; attack his front legs) and you'll see them in your rewards screen. Oh, and I noticed you don't open your facebook. What time do you actually go online? Thanks, Carinodren... :P hey guy you have a nice blog i'd like it. good luck for you!! ocheni horoshii blog, ya ne dumala chto ti takoi aktivnii! Hey! What time do you go online in FB? I usually go online around 6pm(here in Philippines). Carinodren 11:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and must be around 5am right there Carinodren 11:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and must be around 5am right there Carinodren 11:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Buddy! Wish you were online at 9:00 pm(if you're still in LA) or 6:00 pm if you're already at your "home-sweet-home" at fridays, saturdays and sundays. -__- i want someone to talk with....